


Fantasía

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Sirens, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: La ilustración de la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y hermosa cola de escamas celestes mirando hacia la playa con una mirada llena de una abrumadora melancolía, aún permanecía fresca en su memoria, paso años deseando que al volver a leer la historia el fatídico destino de la pequeña sirena cambiara, pero eso nunca sucedido, la pequeña sirena enamorada siempre terminaba convertida en espuma de mar, odiaba aquel final, pero ahora comprendía por qué la pequeña sirena había tomado la decisión de morir antes que lastimar a quien amaba. Era un poco tonto que su primer amor hubiera sido el personaje de un cuento de hadas, pero así había sido y era esa ingenua esperanza lo que le hacía acudir religiosamente a aquella solitaria playa, imaginó que si era lo suficientemente atento vería una sirena escabullirse furtivamente entre las olas.¿Qué tenia de malo vivir con aquella infantil ilusión que hacía que su mundo fuera mucho más brillante?Sin embargo, no siempre es bueno que los sueños se hagan realidad y su encuentro con aquella sirena estaba lejos de llevar luz a su mundo.
Relationships: Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), Edd/Tom/Tord (Eddsworld), Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Eduardo/Jon (Eddsworld), Mark/Matt (Eddsworld)





	1. Playa

Las grises nubes se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza y se extendían por el horizonte hasta donde el cielo y el mar se fundían en uno solo, el viento llevaba consigo la fresca brisa marina que golpeaba su rostro obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos, todo indicaba que no tardaría mucho en desatarse la tormenta que había sido anunciada en el pronóstico del clima desde la mañana, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que incluso él tuviera que alegarse de la solitaria playa y volver a su hogar.

Comenzó a caminar recorriendo el solitario muelle en dirección a la playa, los locales que usualmente solía frecuentar para comprar alguna chuchería había cerrado hacia horas en un intento de minimizar cualquier perdida que la tormenta pudiera provocar, el clima había disuadido a los pocos, pero frecuentes visitantes de aquel hostil pedazo de tierra cercano al mar de permanecer más en aquel sitio, miro a su alrededor buscando divisar alguna otra señal de presencia humana con la esperanza de encontrar alguna otra alma que le hiciera compañía y que le distrajera aunque fuera momentáneamente de sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo en aquellos momentos él parecía ser el único tonto recorriendo el lugar, no sabía porque se encontraba esperando algo diferente.

Aquella playa siempre fue solitaria y hostil, sus aguas traicioneras y llenas de corrientes que podrían arrastrar a las profundidades a cualquier bañista descuidado, el oleaje solía mantener un ritmo tranquilo e hipnotizante que solo resultaba atractivo para los ancianos que solían acudir hasta aquel lugar a sentarse por horas para mirar el vaivén de las olas o para mojar sus cansados pies en la orilla, quizás las únicas otras visitas que recibía aquel lugar fuera la de parejas de enamorados que acudían rehuyendo del ajetreo de las familias y los otros muchos visitantes de las playas más populares y seguras de los alrededores.

De alguna manera la ausencia de cualquier pareja en los alrededores le quito un ligero peso de encima, lo último que deseaba en aquellos momentos era encontrarse con una feliz pareja que le recordara aquello por lo que había decidido acudir hasta aquel lugar en un intento de despejar su mente y detener aquellos fatalistas pensamientos que le habían hecho hacer decenas de llamadas a alguien que sabía nunca volvería a contestarlas.

Entrecruzo los brazos abrazándose a sí mismo mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y su piel erizarse por el viento cada vez más helado y violento que arrastraba consigo suficiente briza para comenzar a humedecer su ropa, definitivamente aquella era su señal para olvidar su terquedad por permanecer en aquella playa.

Los desgastados escalones del muelle crujieron bajo su peso a medida que bajaba a la playa, jamás estacionaba cerca de aquel lugar, incluso si era más fácil para él, siempre solía hacerlo en el extremo más alejado de la playa, donde el camino terminaba; la gente solía alejarse de aquella dirección gracias a su hostil terreno dominado especialmente por rocas de todos los tamaños, algunas lo suficientemente altas para mantener a cualquier persona fuera de la vista y otras pequeñas y escarpadas que traicioneramente se encontraban enterradas en la arena listas para provocar un considerable dolor a cualquiera lo suficientemente descuidado para pisarlas, algo que aprendió por experiencia personal durante su primera visita a aquella playa, al menos había aprendido que era mejor usar calzado que ir descalzo si es que deseaba pasear por el lugar, aun con todo eso no podía evitar adorar aquel pedregoso y solitario terreno, amaba acercarse a los pequeños estaques formados entre aquellas rocas y que recreaban escenas del mar en miniatura que aparecían cuando había marea baja y desaparecían cuando subía, liberando a sus cautivos y trayendo a otros nuevos.

Sonrió para sí mismo pensando que aquellas pequeñas fosas de vida marina siempre habían sido una excelente excusa para ocultar los verdaderos motivos por los que visitaba religiosamente aquella hostil y aburrida playa, se suponía que era un hombre adulto, alguien lo suficientemente maduro para saber que los cuentos de hadas solo eran eso, cuentos para ilusionar a los niños llenando sus cabezas de fantasías en donde los buenos siempre ganas y criaturas mágicas aguardan en cada rincón esperando ser descubiertas por ojos atentos, se suponía que era un adulto, alguien que no debía depositar su fe en semejantes tonterías, que había aprendido de muchas malas maneras lo oscura que podía ser la vida conforme crecía y sin embargo continuaba aferrándose desesperadamente a aquellas ingenuas ilusiones infantiles de que en el mundo podían existir aquellos seres feéricos que siempre hicieron sus sueños y peores momentos mucho más dulces.

¿Era tan malo aferrarse a aquella fantasía que lo hacía tan feliz?

Esa que le arrastraba hasta aquel tranquilo rincón a mirar el mar durante horas pensando que quizás algún día podría divisar la etérea silueta de aquella criatura que se convirtió en lo que sintió fue su primer amor, la ilustración de la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y hermosa cola de escamas celestes mirando hacia la playa con una mirada llena de una abrumadora melancolía, aún permanecía fresca en su memoria a pesar de los años, paso su infancia deseando cambiar el fatídico destino de la pequeña sirena, deseando que su final cambiara la siguiente vez que releyera la historia o imaginándose a sí mismo interviniendo en medio del relato y cambiando el infeliz destino de la pobre criatura, enojándose por considerarlo injusto y frustrándose por ser incapaz de entender porque la pequeña sirena decidido aceptar aquel cruel destino, incluso si el final de la historia ofrecía un destino más esperanzador para ella, siempre sintió que era algo que no parecía pertenecer al relato, como si el autor se hubiera arrepentido de último momento agregando aquellos párrafos extras.

Ahora sus sentimientos hacia aquella sirena y su fatídico destino habían cambiado, finalmente comprendía el porqué de su decisión, quizás si él se hubiera encontrado en su misma posición hubiera terminando eligiendo perecer antes que dañar a alguien a quien había amado desde el momento en que le miro por primera vez, suspiro pesadamente recordando aquello que le había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar, su deseo de que la playa y su infructífera búsqueda de sirenas le hicieran olvidar lo que había sucedido aquella madrugada en que había despertado con su vecino golpeando a su puerta.

No negaría que se había sorprendido de encontrar a Edd parado frente a su puerta cargando a mascota para pedirle que cuidara de ella por las siguientes semanas, por supuesto que no pudo negarse, amaba cuando aquella bola de pelos se escabullía en su hogar en búsqueda de comida o atención, quizás hubiera sido mejor para él no haber preguntado nada sobre la inusual petición, quedarse callado y simplemente aceptar cuidar del animal, pero su curiosidad ante la palpable angustia de Edd le hizo preguntar; la noticia cayó sobre él como un balde de agua helada que le hizo palidecer y dejar de prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa tras aquella simple frase.

_—Tord tuvo un accidente grave._

Edd continúo hablando, pero solo podía recordar, algo sobre el cuidado de su mascota, del viaje, dinero y demás, no tenía una idea clara de todo lo que había dicho, simplemente se sentía como un espectador fuera de su cuerpo que seguía silenciosamente a su vecino que continuaba hablando mientras caminaba en dirección a un taxi que le esperaba para llevarlo al aeropuerto junto con el resto de sus amigos.

Tom y Matt se encontraban discutiendo, demasiado sumidos en su asunto como para siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención, pero sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en él, quizás porque estaban directamente relacionadas con aquella noticia que le había dejado tan fuera de sí.

_—Ese idiota no deja de fastidiarnos la vida incluso muerto._

Las palabras de Tom se encontraban cargadas de un rencor difícil de comprender, nunca entendió como era que alguien como él había cambiado de aquella forma o cómo fue que su relación con Tord se había convertido en un odio casi visceral entre ambos, recordaba al Tom que conoció durante su infancia como alguien dulce y casi tan ingenuo como él, incluso durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia solía ser alguien mucho más alegre que ahora, alguien que solía despertaba su envidia por su cercanía con el extranjero para el que siempre fue un fantasma y por quien anhelaba tanto ser visto de la misma forma que le veía mirar a Tom o a Edd cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención, quizás si no hubiera tenido que mudarse sabría porque aquella relación había terminado tan terriblemente mal.

Las palabras de Tom parecieron enfadar a Matt que cerro molesto la puerta de la cajuela del auto haciéndolo soltar un grito de sorpresa que finalmente hizo que sus otros vecinos prestaran atención a su presencia.

_—¡No está muerto!_

La convicción del pelirrojo había apaciguado sus temores, pero Tom solo soltó una risa burlona y dio un trago a su licorera.

_—Sigue creyendo eso._

Edd finalmente parecía haberse hartado de la situación y con una simple mirada de advertencia obligo a Tom a cerrar la boca y subir al vehículo con un gesto enfadado, después de eso Matt centro su atención sobre él, fue una agradable distracción para ambos hablar de tonterías mientras Edd entraba y salía de su hogar arreglando los últimos detalles para el viaje.

Solo pudo tocar parcialmente el tema de Tord ya que Matt no parecía especialmente entusiasta en hablar sobre eso y tampoco parecía tener todos los detalles de la situación, los únicos que sabían más sobre el asunto eran Tom y Edd, pero no podía preguntarle nada a ellos sin que sus preguntas lo hicieran ver sospechoso y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, para todos, él y Tord no eran más que simples desconocidos que solo hablaban por la mera formalidad de ser vecinos.

Miro a sus vecinos partir sin una fecha exacta de su posible regreso, estaba bien, no tenía problema con encargarse de Ringo y el resto de los pequeños detalles que serían cuidar de su hogar, debió entrar a su casa, volver a la cama y olvidarse del asunto, sin embargo, permaneció de pie sobre la acera mirando a la nada, sintiendo como la ansiedad se apoderaba de él, paralizándolo y dificultando su respiración hasta el punto comenzó a asfixiarlo.

Aun no estaba seguro de como logro arreglárselas para lograr arrastrarse nuevamente hasta su cama en donde permaneció envuelto entre las mantas como si estas le otorgaran alguna clase de protección contra el mundo, no logro dormir en lo que resto de la noche y tampoco encontrar un poco de consuelo o distracción que alejaran su mente de todo aquel asunto sobro Tord.

Ni siquiera debería encontrarse tan angustiado sobre todo aquel asunto que no le concernía, las cosas entre Tord y él habían sido claras desde un principio, sexo sin ningún tipo de compromiso, ni sentimientos de por medio, en pocas palabras, no era más que una prostituta cuyo único pago era un poco de afecto en la cama y él estaba feliz con aquello, quizás porque ingenuamente mantenía la estúpida esperanza de que en algún momento sus sentimientos podrían llegar mínimamente correspondidos, que si se esforzaba la suficiente Tord lo notaria y le amaría de la misma forma, pero no fue así.

Un día Tord simplemente se marchó sin decir nada, tan solo dejando un simple regalo que había decidido conservar y que había guardado cuidadosamente en su habitación, fue por una simple y casual platica con Matt que se enteró que el noruego había regresado a su país natal; era ridículo que dejara que la noticia de que alguien que nunca lo amo y de quien siempre se sintió enamorado lo destrozara hasta aquel punto, pero no podía evitarlo, conocía a Tord desde que eran apenas unos niños, ambos coincidieron en la misma clase y sin embargo nunca fueron amigos, en aquel tiempo solo veía al noruego como alguien admirable, un líder casi natural como Edd, pero las cosas cambiaron conforme crecían, su admiración paso a convertirse en algo mucho más profundo, pero, ¿qué tenía él de interesante para tener la atención del Tord en aquel tiempo? Nada, él no era más que un chico promedio que ni siquiera destacaba en clases y cuyo único talento se encontraba en la música, aunque ese talento era algo que quizás solo su maestro y su familia eran capaces de ver.

Aun recordaba cómo había pasado horas practicando con su violín hasta que sus dedos sangraron buscando una perfección que sentía imposible, con la única ilusión de impresionar a aquel adolescente rebelde durante aquel concurso escolar de talentos en el que decidió participar, todo para que al final hubiera terminado vomitando en el baño en medio de un ataque de pánico y su esfuerzo fuera en vano.

Cuando se mudó perdió toda esperanza de volver a ver a aquel chico por el que siempre deseo ser visto, para su fortuna el tiempo se encargó de matar todos aquellos sentimientos que mantuvo guardados para sí durante años o al menos eso fue lo que creyó.

El mundo era pequeño y en su búsqueda de una nueva vida, termino en aquella casa en donde aquellos chicos que alguna vez fueron sus viejos compañeros de clase vivían, pero ahora todos eran diferentes, todos habían cambiado menos él que continuaba sintiéndose el mismo adolescente tímido y complaciente, pero que ahora solo fingía actuar como un adulto responsable.

Cuando Tord se acercó a él, no puedo evitar que todos aquellos sentimientos que paso años guardando volvieran nuevamente haciéndolo sentir como en su juventud, ni siquiera podía recordar el motivo por el cual el noruego se acercó a él, solo que su noche termino con él completamente ebrio teniendo sexo dentro del auto de Tord.

No debería sentirse así por algo que solo significo algo para él, no debería y sin embargo ahí estaba, en medio de la una playa vacía intentando contener sus lágrimas por un amante para quien nunca significo nada, si al menos Tord hubiera respondido sus llamadas y le hubiera dicho que estaba bien, sus penas serian menores.

El retumbar de un trueno le hizo saltar y mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor, aquella parecía su última advertencia para marcharse del lugar y así lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por el bulto cercano a las rocas que logro capturar su atención y que hasta hacía unos minutos no se encontraba ahí, parpadeo intentando enfocar la amorfa figura, no era la primera vez que encontraba animales varados en la orilla, pero este tenía algo diferente, comenzó a acercarse cauteloso sin saber que era exactamente a lo que se enfrentaba, pero pronto comenzó a correr conforme la figura se hacía más clara.

Aquellas aguas eran traicioneras, arrastraban a las personas al fondo y luego las escupían en la orilla, por eso era que nadie se sumergía en ellas, pero siempre había accidentes, personas descuidadas que ignoraban la trampa, quizás no era demasiado tarde, quizás no tuviera que llamar a emergencias reportando que había encontrado un cadáver, acelero su paso, pero mientras más se acercaba, más lento se hacía su paso.

Tenía que ser una broma, esa era la única explicación posible a lo que veía, miro a su alrededor esperando que alguien apareciera de la nada con cámara en mano, gritando que se encontraba siendo grabado para alguna clase de programa y sin embargo, no había nadie a su alrededor, ni lugares en los cuales ocultarse.

Cubrió su boca con sus manos reprimiendo el grito de emoción que amenazaba con dejar de escapar mientras que en su pecho su acelerado corazón golpeaba con violencia demasiado excitado con la situación.

Una sirena.

Frente a él y tan solo a algunos pies de distancia se encontraba una sirena, sacudió su cabeza intentando encontrar alguna explicación más realista a la situación, quizás fuera alguien usando una de aquellas falsas colas que solo simulaban la apariencia de una, tal vez..., sus pensamientos pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el potente olor a hierro que abrumo su olfato, era como si de repente aquello fuera lo único que era capaz de oler, la extrañeza del aroma le obligo a volver a enfocarse en la situación y prestar más atención a la criatura que tenía frente a él, sus manos terminaban en garras que se clavaban en la arena como si intentara que la corriente no le devolviera al mar, una espesa sustancia negruzca cubría el cuerpo de la sirena, pero pronto su interés por la sustancia paso a convertirse en horror al notar como aquel liquido brotaba de profundos cortes que se extendía de forma azarosa por todo su cuerpo.

En su mente nuevamente despertaba el pánico y sin ninguna consideración por su propia seguridad acorto la distancia, la sirena parecía aferrarse a la orilla intentando evitar volver al mar, entonces eso era lo que debía hacer, alejar el cuerpo de la orilla y adentrarlo a la playa.

Su ropa termino empapada por el agua y manchada por aquella espesa y aceitosa sangre, pero no podía importarle menos, aquel cuerpo era pesado y sin embargo se las había arreglado para moverlo, miro sobre su hombro en dirección a su auto y luego a su alrededor comprobando que nadie se encontrara observándolos.

Clavo su vista en la fascinante criatura que tenía a sus pies, sus rasgos eran claramente masculinos y su piel morena se fundía en una cola con el mismo patrón de colores marrones que formaban diseños apenas distinguibles bajo la espesa sangre que continuaba brotando de las heridas, soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió mientras miraba el pecho de la sirena subir y bajar con lentitud, su respiración era lenta, prácticamente como si se encontrara en un apacible sueño y no en aquella terrible situación.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No podía llamar a nadie, ¿o sí? ¿Y a quien se suponía que debía llamar de todas formas, a un doctor, un biólogo o un veterinario? Dios, aquello era estúpido, pero no solía pensar con claridad cuando se encontraba bajo presión.

¿Y qué se supone que diría?

"¡Encontré una sirena! ¡Tienen que creerme! No, no consumo ninguna droga y no, no estoy borracho, manden inmediatamente una ambulancia para sirenas, necesito una ambulancia con sirenas para una sirena."

Sacudió su cabeza ante el sinsentido que había pasado por su cabeza.

Incluso si llamaba a alguien, ¿quién le creería?

¿Y si lo hacían? Seguramente los medios llegarían y un circo mediático se formarían en torno al descubrimiento, una sirena real, el descubrimiento del siglo, encerrada en un tanque como cualquier animal de zoológico, dentro de su pequeña jaula esperando para divertir a los visitantes como cualquier otro animal, la idea le enfermaba, pero más escalofriante resultaba la segunda opción en donde todo quedaría en silencio, grupos gubernamentales arrastrando a la criatura a un laboratorio donde jugarían con ella buscando explotar y obtener todo lo que pudieran de su cuerpo y vida, y él solo quedaría como un cabo suelto o un loco al que nadie le creería.

Tal vez solo estaba dejando que su mente y su imaginación jugaran demasiado con su cabeza.

Necesitaba concentrarse en el momento y dejar de divagar en escenarios imaginarios, no podía recurrir a nadie, eso era más que claro y sin embargo debía hacer algo, era bueno en primeros auxilios y aquellos cortes no eran peores que las que solía atender cuando Tord se encontraba herido.

Debía atender a aquella criatura, pero no podía hacerlo en aquel lugar, necesitaba ir a un lugar seguro y el único que conocía era su hogar. 


	2. Trato

Se dejo caer sobre el mojado piso del baño dejando que su ropa terminara de empaparse con el agua que continuaba derramándose de la bañera, aunque aquel pequeño inconveniente apenas le importaba mientras sentía como sus brazos temblaban ante el esfuerzo de sostenerlo; nunca fue especialmente bueno con las tareas pesadas y su condición física jamás fue la ideal, era un milagro, quizás producto de las circunstancias, que hubiera logrado la proeza de llevar el pesado cuerpo de la sirena hasta la bañera en el segundo piso de su casa.

Soltó un suave quejido adolorido mientras comenzaba a moverse con torpeza y lentitud, no podía continuar descansando cuando la llave del agua continuaba abierta y el líquido derramándose de la bañera, si no la cerraba pronto, seguramente el baño terminaría por inundarse, despacio sintiendo sus músculos cansados que se forzaban por sostenerlo, comenzó a gatear acercándose a la bañera y arrodillándose en la orilla, demasiado nervioso ante su cercanía con la sirena cuyo cuerpo reposaba incómodamente dentro de aquel reducido rectángulo de cerámica al que la había confinado, realmente no había pensado demasiado en sus acciones y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo que había hecho fuera lo correcto, pero no había pensado nada con verdadera claridad, únicamente había actuado siguiendo sus instintos, por ello había llenado la bañera de agua y metido a la sirena dentro ella, haciendo lo posible por ofrecerle cierta comodidad, pero, ¿qué comodidad podría ofrecerle aquel espacio si al menos la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba fuera? Ni siquiera había considera que el agua tratada pudiera hacerle algún daño, quizás lo único que había hecho era empeorar la situación y condenar a un ser que nunca necesito de su ayuda a una muerte segura y todo por su estúpido afán de ayudar a otros; por, quizás, quinta vez en ese horrible día se encontraba ante un posible ataque de ansiedad, cerro los ojos y comenzó a dar profundas bocanadas, sintiendo como el viciado aire cargado de aquel agobiante olor a metal entraba en sus pulmones e incluso se quedaba en su paladar haciéndole saborear el desagradable sabor de la sangre.

Necesitaba comenzar a actuar y para eso debía tranquilizarse primero.

El sonido del agua corriendo era relajante, ayudándole a concentrarse en algo más que sus propios pensamientos, contuvo el aliento mientras se estiraba para finalmente cerrar la llave de la bañera y dejando que la habitación quedara en un silencio casi sepulcral, roto solo por la pesada respiración del ente en su bañera, su vista se centró en recorrer el cuerpo de la criatura, mirando como la espesa sangre manaba de sus heridas deslizándose con forzada lentitud por su cuerpo, con curiosidad deslizo las yemas de sus dedos manchándolos de la oscura sangre, apreciando su textura espesa y básicamente aceitosa, jamás hubiera imaginado que así sería la sangre de las sirenas, tal vez porque siempre las imagino como seres con demasiado similares a los humanos.

Comenzó a mordisquear su labio mientras realizaba aquello que debió hacer en un principio.

Su vista, vago recorriendo el cuerpo de la sirena, podía notar las profundas heridas en sus brazos que sangraban cubiertos de profundos cortes, que seguramente había ganado en un intento por protegerse de quien fuera que le había atacado, pero los cortes no se detenían ahí, su cola también se encontraba cubierta por ellos, no había orden en las heridas, como si quien fuera el atacante solo hubiera lanzado golpes al azar, un gigantesco moretón comenzaba a formarse sobre su pecho, ladeo su cabeza a un lado desconcertado por la herida mientras que se preguntaba cómo era que había ocurrido, dejando que su mente rápidamente vagara pensando en alguna respuesta, cada una más improbable que la anterior, sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas heridas era tan preocupante como los pequeños agujeros repartidos al azar sobre el cuerpo de la sirena, reconocía perfectamente las heridas de un arma de fuego, había tratado demasiadas veces con ellas en el pasado y lo único que podía hacer era rogar porque alguna de aquellas balas no hubiera tocado algún órgano o se encontrara incrustada demasiado profundo para que pudiera extraerla.

La naturaleza de aquellas heridas tan solo le hablaba de una horrible verdad con la que no había esperado encontrarse, había sido otro ser humano quien había dejado a la criatura en aquellas deplorables condiciones, las preguntas sobre lo que habría pasado se aglomeraban en su mente mientras que decenas de escenarios que intentaban responder a sus preguntas se formaban en su imaginación, algunos mejores y otros peores, pero todos y cada uno se contradecían entre sí dejándolo con más preguntas que respuestas.

Inclino su cabeza a un lado con un gesto curios mientras su vista se dirigía a uno de los cortes que había visto en la cola de la sirena, la herida parecía haber reducido su tamaño y el sangrado no era tan abundante como antes, la curiosidad le llevo a acercar su mano a la herida, pero se detuvo para mirar de reojo a la criatura cuyo pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud produciendo un suave silbido que no parecía normal, o quizás lo fuera, todo era demasiado nuevo para él como para saber si aquel sonido era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse, intento encontrar un poco de consuelo en que la tranquila respiración de la sirena era una señal de que quizás las cosas no estuvieran tan mal como parecían; las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por aquella piel apenas rozándola, sintiendo la suave y lisa textura bajo ellos, no era así como alguna vez hubiera imaginado que sería la cola de una sirena, siempre pensó que sería como en las decenas de ilustraciones que había visto a lo largo de su vida con escamas iridiscentes y delicadas aletas, en cambio la piel era lisa casi recordándole a la de un delfín, de un pálido color café con patrones grises que se aclaraban hasta casi volverse blancos cerca del vientre de la sirena cuya piel morena se encontraba cubierta de lo que parecían viejas cicatrices sanadas hacía mucho.

Sintió como su corazón dio un vuelto y su cuerpo reacciono alejándose instintivamente de la bañera cuando la sirena comenzó a moverse buscando una posición más cómoda dejando que una de sus manos descansara sobre su estómago, permaneció lo que sintió que fue una espera interminable sin moverse hasta que finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente segura para acercarse de nuevo, trago saliva mirando como la piel morena de los brazos de la criatura comenzaba a oscurecer hasta volverse enteramente negra y terminar en afiladas garras que le hacían preferir no imaginar el daño que podrían causar; mirando más de cerca pudo notar como aquellas finas marcar a los costados de la criatura que inicialmente había confundido con cicatrices se movían ligeramente con cada respiración de la sirena, detuvo su exploración al encontrarse con una profunda perforación que continuaba sangrando y que le hizo volver a la realidad, no se suponía que debiera estar perdiendo el tiempo dejando que su curiosidad y fascinación le dominaran cuando tenía otras prioridades que atender.

El contundente golpe contra su garganta le arrebato el aliento y ahogo su grito que seguramente hubiera sido una perfecta mezcla de terror y sorpresa, mientras que las garras se hundían en su carne y apretaban cada vez más su garganta hasta hacerle casi imposible respirar, pensó que la situación no podía empeorar, pero lo hizo, podía sentir como su muñeca se encontraba siendo triturada por el constrictor agarre de la sirena que había detenido su inútil intento de liberarse, si la presión seguía aumentando se encontraba seguro de que terminaría rompiendo su muñeca, si es que la asfixia no lo mataba primero.

¿Así era como iba a morir?

El angustiante pensamiento solo era confirmado por la cruel sonrisa de una boca llena de colmillos, los profundos ojos negros de la sirena brillaban con malicia y gozo, no existía nada medianamente cercano la bondad en aquel ser que estaba arrebatándole la vida.

¿Qué había hecho?

Aquel simple pensamiento culpable era el único que su conciencia moribunda le recriminaba, no quería morir, pero la monstruosa fuerza de la sirena era algo contra lo que no podía luchar incluso ocupando lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas, y entonces el aire simplemente ingreso nuevamente a sus pulmones, su garganta ardía y tomar aire era increíblemente doloroso, pero finalmente era capaz de respirar. Su primer impulso fue el de alejarse, tanto como pudiera de la sirena que tocia y jadeaba vomitando considerables cantidades de sangre, su mirada se encontraba cargada de ira que era descargada sobre su muñeca que aun continuaba atrapada entre las garras de la criatura que aumentaba la presión sobre su extremidad haciéndolo aullar de dolor mientras escuchaba sus huesos crujir como si en cualquier momento fueran a romperse.

— _Patético._

La voz áspera y hostil solo sirvió para aumentar su temor y confusión, reconocía la palabra por el mero hecho de ser similar a la de su propia lengua, pero el idioma extranjero era algo con lo que no había esperado encontrarse, en su mente, intentaba recordar alguna frase de una ya olvidada clase de idiomas a la que nunca le prestó atención; no podía apartar la vista del rostro de la criatura que le miraba con desprecio, notando como sus pupilas se contraían revelando un par de brillantes iris verdes que parecían emitir un brillo sobrenatural, como si de alguna forma fueran capaces de emitir su propia luz, bajo otras circunstancias se hubiera sentido fascinado por aquellos brillantes ojos que le recordaban a un felino, pero en aquellos momentos solo podía sentirse atemorizado de ellos.

—Y-yo, no... —su voz fue baja, un susurro forzado por su lastimada garganta, sabía que debía decir algo, pero era incapaz de pensar en algo más que no fuera pedir por su vida, era claro que pese a que la sirena se encontraba herida era él quien estaba en peligro.

La sirena aflojo lo suficiente el agarre sobre su muñeca para concederle un poco de alivio, sin embargo, su agarre se mantenía lo suficientemente firme para evitar que intentara huir y sus garras se clavaban en su carne como una advertencia de que no era una buena idea de que siquiera intentara huir.

Con rapidez y discreción miraba por encima de su hombro a la puerta del baño que se mantenía cerrada tras él, si tan solo no hubiera cerrado la puerta quizás podría haber intentado escapar arriesgándose a ser seriamente herido por la criatura que parecía encontrarse olisqueando el aire, soltando gruñidos que mostraban sus colmillos mientras que de su boca continuaban escapando hilos de aquella espesa y negra sangre; en tanto se mantenía observando los movimientos y gestos de la sirena, sus pensamientos divagaban entre el arrepentimiento, el miedo y cualquier idea que pudiera concederle la más mínima oportunidad de salir con vida de aquella situación.

Un suave y profundo ronroneo comenzó a resonar a través del cuarto de baño, el sonido era apenas audible, el mismo que podría producir un gato pequeño, pero la sensación que provocaba era la misma que podía percibir estando al lado de una bocina sonando a todo volumen, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más relejado, al punto en que el dolor parecía simplemente haber desaparecido y una incontrolable somnolencia amenazaba con hacerlo dormir, no quería y no debía cerrar los ojos, su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que permaneciera despierto, pero con cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más difícil hacerlo.

Noto como la sirena finalmente lo había liberado, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y se negaba a reaccionar, lo único que era capaz de hacer, era continuar intentando mantenerse despierto.

—Siempre olvido lo frágiles que son los humanos.

Había un marcado acento en las palabras de la sirena que hablo con lentitud como asegurándose que sus palabras fueran las correctas, no estaba seguro si el hecho de que sería capaz de comunicarse con la criatura y que ella era capaz de comprender perfectamente sus palabras debía ser algo más, o menos preocupante, pero aquel ronroneo parecía ser la causa del aquel estado de sopor en el que se encontraba sumido y que le impedía pensar con claridad.

La sirena había dejado de prestarle atención, como si supiera que nadie iría a socorrerlo, que incluso aunque quisiera, no podía escapar o siquiera gritar, ya había intentado decir algo, pero su lengua se sentía tan adormecida como el resto de su cuerpo, observó atento a la criatura removerse dentro de su limitado espacio buscando una posición más cómoda o al menos eso parecía, gruñidos frustrados y lo que parecían palabras que inútilmente trataba de comprender lo mantenían lo suficientemente concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera el sueño, mientras miraba a la sirena enfurecerse cada vez más no podía evitar pensar que de un momento a otro volvería a volcar su furia en él.

Finalmente, la sirena pareció darse por vencida y resignarse a que sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no encontraría ningún tipo de comodidad, cerro los ojos intentando apaciguar la vorágine de emociones que le impulsaban a hacer algo que seguramente terminaría por afectarle a futuro, necesitaba pensar, eso es lo que le había mantenido con vida por tanto tiempo; nuevamente olisqueo el aire con la esperanza de su olfato lo hubiera engañado, sin embargo termino chasqueando sus dientes al darse cuenta que su olfato no se había equivocado, se encontraba demasiado lejos del mar o del agua, dondequiera que se encontrar era obvio que no iría a ningún lado y que aquel mocoso aterrado era alguien a quien debía conservar si es que quería sobrevivir, respirar, moverse, hacer hasta el más mínimo esfuerzo resultaba agotador, aquellos trozos de metal incrustados en su cuerpo lo estaban envenenando lentamente, necesitaba sacarlos de su cuerpo o terminaría muriendo, pero..., ¿realmente sería tan malo morir? Cuando cayó al mar había esperado hacerlo, ni siquiera se había molestado en intentar hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejarse arrastrar por la corriente esperando desvanecerse como otro grito más en el océano, estaba cansado, harto de su propia existencia, sin embargo ahora no podía evitar vislumbrar la posibilidad de rechazar aquel patético destino al que se había resignado, trato de hundir sus garras en su carne abriendo las heridas, aquellos pequeños trozo de metal se habían hundido realmente profundo en su carne, pero poco lo importaba, el dolor formaba parte de su existencia desde que podía recordar, un suave gorgoteo lo detuvo, el sonido era débil, pero era obvio de donde procedía, aquel patético mocoso trataba de hablar.

—¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta fue osca y directa, un recordatorio más de que su presencia no era bien recibida por la criatura.

—No... —calló al darse cuenta que nuevamente era capaz de hablar, con cautela de no ser visto comenzó a mover los dedos de sus manos, comprobando que finalmente parecía tener control sobre su cuerpo, miro a la puerta por el rabillo del ojo y contemplo la posibilidad de escapar, la adrenalina que aquella idea le causaba, hacía que su corazón se acelerara hasta el punto de ser doloroso, no solo quería correr, necesitaba hacerlo.

—Puedo matarte antes de que logres levantarte.

Sintió su corazón detenerme repentinamente mientras miraba con temor a criatura que le observaba desde su reducido espacio en la bañera, clavando sus garras en el borde y dejando las marcas de sus garras sobre la porcelana.

—Volveré a preguntar, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —no hubo ninguna respuesta inmediata, solo balbuceos incoherentes que ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de llegar a ser una frase o siquiera una palabra, sin embargo, decidió esperar con toda la paciencia que la situación se lo permitía, pero el tiempo transcurría y la respuesta no aparecía—. _Niño inútil_ —mascullo antes de intentar volver a la tarea de la que había sido interrumpido.

—¡Espera! —la mirada que recibió le hizo arrepentirse de lo que había hecho—. Yo..., puedo hacerlo.

—Hacer que, exactamente.

—Balas... si... sí, esperas un poco, yo...

—¿Qué es lo que esperas a cambio? —pregunto mirando como las expresiones del niño se contraían entre confusión y duda, parecía no entender de lo que hablaba, incluso había considerado que aquella era una actuación, pero sus latidos lo delataban.

—Solo quiero ayudar.

Chasqueo la lengua con cierto disgusto, aquella respuesta era sincera e iba contra varias de sus percepciones de los seres con los que se había cruzado a lo largo de su existencia, continúo considerando que aquella muestra de buena voluntad era una mentira bien disfrazada, sin embargo, debía considerar sus posibilidades, aquellas cosas eran pequeñas y se habían adentrado demasiado profundo, si quería sacarlas tendría que abrir demasiado sus heridas para siquiera poder alcanzarlas y su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de soportar aquello, probablemente moriría antes de su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse; nuevamente el tema de la muerte salía en sus pensamientos como una tentadora posibilidad que le invitaba a tomarla, su propia naturaleza le hacía luchar contra ella y buscar su supervivencia sin importar el costo, pero estaba demasiado cansado de luchar y continuar sobreviviendo sin vivir realmente, su cuerpo se tensó y sus garras hicieron crujir el borde de su contenedor, su mente le estaba empujando a un terreno peligroso y necesitaba mantenerse alejado de eso.

—Estuve cerca de matarte y, aun así, quieres ayudarme —miro al chico asentir sin atreverse a mirarlo—. No sé si eres alguna clase de masoquista o simplemente estúpido.

—Quizás un poco de ambos.

La suave y divertida risa de la sirena fue la primera cosa que escucho que no parecía cargar con aquella malicia que hasta el momento había mostrado, aquel sencillo gesto fue suficiente para forzar una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no estaba seguro si aquello había sido un mero acto reflejo o producto de su nerviosismo, pero de cierta forma fue algo que se sintió personal y sincero, haciendo que de cierta manera la tensión que había acumulado hasta el momento se aligerara un poco menos.

—¿Y qué harás exactamente?

—Yo... —la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, no había esperado tener que explicar algo como aquello y sinceramente no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, tampoco quería sonar como como un idiota que aparentaba no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo—. Tengo que ir por mi botiquín, primero —sería más fácil si él podía explicar lo que hacía mientras lo llevaba al cabo.

Miro a la puerta a tras él, necesitaba bajar, sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría la sirena si le decía aquello, hasta el momento no parecía haberse tomado exactamente bien que intentara huir, sin embargo, ahora que la hostilidad inicial había disminuido, aquel pequeño inconveniente tal vez no tendría esa reacción violencia y atemorizante que esperaba.

—Necesito salir por un momento, no tardare, tan solo serán unos minutos.

El silencio que siguió a su declaración se sintió más largo de lo que fue en realidad, sin embargo por un breve momento fue capaz de vislumbrar un pequeño rastro de duda que termino con un ligero gesto que simplemente le hacía entender que no había ningún problema con su partida; no se atrevió a girarse para observar a la sirena, pero podía sentir como era atentamente vigilado, era hasta cierto punto una sensación que erizaba su piel y le hacía desear correr.

Dejo la puerta abierta y camino por el pasillo con un forzado paso lento, mientras se negaba a girarse como si de alguna manera presintiera que de hacerlo se encontraría con algo que no debería presenciar, trato de convencerse de que todo estaba en su cabeza, que su aparente miedo era solo una mala pasada de sus pensamientos, sin embargo solo se atrevió a mirar atrás cuando se derrumbó en el primer escalón de la escalera y se abrazó a si mismo temblando.

Su ropa empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer ante la perdida de calor, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa pronto o seguramente terminaría cogiendo un resfriado o una neumonía en el peor de los casos, tomo una profunda bocanada de aire cargado de aquel agobiante olor a sangre que seguramente para este punto, ya se habría impregnado en toda la casa, más tarde necesitaría limpiar aquel desastre que parecía sacado de una película censurada de bajo presupuesto, en su camino al segundo piso había dejado un rastro de sangre que se extendía desde la entrada hasta el baño, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulo ante algo tan ridículamente evidente que era estúpido que no hubiera notado desde que puso un pie fuera del baño, no quedaba rastro alguno de sangre, el piso estaba limpio, tal y como lo había dejado antes de salir de casa aquel día, un nuevo estremecimiento le recordó que no podía darse el lujo de continuar perdiendo el tiempo buscando explicaciones a algo que, dudaba, fuera capaz de darle.

A medio camino a la cocina se detuvo al mirar su reflejo frente a un espejo, estaba pálido y su camisa manchada por pequeños, pero aparentemente profundos cortes en su cuello enrojecido por lo que seguramente, más tarde, sería un hematoma que tendría que preocuparse por ocultar, su muñeca tampoco se hallaba en mejor condición, pero las marcas en ellas lucían peor que las de su cuello, hizo un gesto de dolor al moverla con suavidad, al menos había hielo suficiente en el congelador para reducir aunque fuera un poco, la hinchazón.

Llevo instintivamente las manos a su boca, acallando aquel grito que estuvo a punto de emitir al sentir el suave empujón contra sus piernas acompañado de varios exigentes maullidos.

—Lo siento, lo siento, olvide completamente que estabas aquí, ¿tienes hambre? —no entendía porque se disculpaba con el gato al que probablemente poco le importaba algo como eso, tal vez lo único que realmente le importaba al felino era la comida, pues a la mínima mención de alimento paro con los maullidos.

Sonrió divertido al ver como la gata caminaba entre sus pies siguiendo sus pasos, no parecía importarle mucho mojarse su pelaje cada que pasaba demasiado cerca. Busco en la alacena una de las latas de alimento que solía comprar desde que las visitas de la mascota de Edd se habían vuelto más frecuentes, a veces le daría una de aquellas latas, otras, le compartiría de su comida, el felino olisqueo la comida, probo un poco y luego salió corriendo de la cocina, seguramente para ir a ocultarse en algún rincón de la casa.

Suspiro mirando el plato lleno de comida que posiblemente desaparecería más tarde, a pesar de que le encantaba su compañía cuando la tenía, continuaba pensando que prefería a los perros por sobre los gatos, siempre había deseado uno cuando era joven, pero su madre era alérgica y ahora que vivía solo, simplemente sentía que no sería un buen dueño para ninguna clase de mascota, continuo con sus pensamientos sobre animales mientras buscaba donde había dejado el botiquín.

Tuvo que subirse a una silla para dar con el, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo había utilizado, en el baño tan solo guardaba algunos cuantos medicamentos que dudaba le sirvieran de algo para lo que necesitaba hacer; mientras examinaba un par de pinzas no podía evitar pensar en la última vez que las había usado, fue días antes de que Tord decidiera irse, como casi siempre que entraba en su casa a mitad de la noche llego cubierto de heridas por las que no podía hacer preguntas sin importar que tan graves fueran, la última y quizás la única vez que lo había hecho, las cosas terminaron en un discusión que hizo que Tord lo ignorara por meses hasta que simplemente un día volvió a aparecer en su puerta como si nada hubiera sucedido, nunca más volvió a cuestionarlo, solo decidido confiar ciegamente en las palabras de Tord que le aseguro que sus heridas eran parte de su trabajo, un trabajo del que nadie debía enterarse, ni siquiera él, pero que no se trataba de nada ilegal de lo que debiera preocuparse.

Era un idiota, tanto, que seguramente si Tord se presentaba en su puerta en aquellos instantes, actuaría como si nada hubiera sucedido y lo recibiría con los brazos abierto, y con las piernas también, pensó aquello ultimo con cierta amargura y autodesprecio.

Había desinfectado aquellas herramientas la última vez que las había utilizado, pero prefería volver a hacerlo nuevamente, coloco todo dentro de una olla llena de agua y encendió la estufa antes de salir de la cocina, realmente necesitaba un cambio de ropa.

Camino hasta el cuarto de lavado donde comenzó a sacar un par de prendas de la cesta de ropa sucia, no valía la pena usar un cambio de ropa limpia si iba a terminar mojado nuevamente, el cambio fue bastante agradable y algo que su cuerpo realmente agradecía, no se había dado cuenta de cuan helado estaba hasta ahora que se encontraba usando ropa seca, con dificultad trago saliva sintiendo el ardor en su garganta al hacerlo, mientras acariciaba con suavidad su garganta, no podía evitar darse cuenta que no tenía idea si la sirena tenía un nombre, quizás porque al principio ni siquiera sabía si se trataría de una criatura con la que fuera capaz de comunicarse.

Sinceramente, la sirena no era ni de cerca algo remotamente similar a lo que alguna vez había imaginado, no era un ser amable y benevolente, curioso de los seres humanos, de hecho, era claro que parecía despreciarlo y hasta cierto punto, odiarlo, le había dejado claro que podía matarlo, aunque no lo había hecho, se había detenido e incluso le permitió irse pese a que antes le había amenazado con asesinarlo si es que se atrevía a intentar huir (no sabía cómo fue posible que supiera sus intenciones aun antes de que siquiera intentara hacerlo), y luego estaba aquel sonido que le había dejado paralizado, que había hecho que no fuera más que un prisionero de su cuerpo a merced de un depredador, trato de no pensar demasiado en aquello y concentrarse en algo mucho más positivo, como el hecho de que la criatura no lo había matado, quizás fue su culpa que la sirena lo hubiera atacado, se encontraba herida y había despertado en un lugar desconocido, con él toqueteando su cuerpo movido por su curiosidad, tal vez si no hubiera hecho eso, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar la risa de la sirena, fue algo realmente agradable de escuchar, que por un momento le hizo sentir que la sirena había sentido una genuina simpatía por él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado perdido en sus propios pensamientos? La pregunta le saco de su ensoñación haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

Salió deprisa llegando a la cocina solo para encontrar que buena parte del agua ya se había consumido, se llevó una palma a su rostro reprochándose a sí mismo por su descuido, con cuidado comenzó a vaciar el agua en el fregadero con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a que los instrumentos se enfriaran más rápido, mientras esperaba, comenzó a preparar todo aquello que necesitaba, al parecer tenía suficiente de todo y eso era un alivio.

Pronto se encontró al pie de la escalera parado con una bandeja y dudando en subir nuevamente, había dicho que solo tardaría algunos minutos y ya había pasado cerca de una hora, dándose un poco de ánimo así mismo; se acercó con cautela al baño tocando a la puerta antes de entrar y recibiendo una mirada cansa en respuesta, sintió su estómago removerse con desagrado al darse de los aletargados movimientos de la criatura.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eso es una pregunta bastante ridícula considerando que tienes ojos —no recibió ninguna respuesta de regreso y aquel mocoso simplemente permanecía en la puerta sin moverse—. Si vas a quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada, no me hubieras hecho perder mi tiempo esperando por ti.

No había nada de sutil en aquel reclamo que finalmente fue lo que le hizo acercarse dejando aquella pequeña bandeja que llevaba consigo, todo, bajo la atenta mirada de criatura que observaba sus herramientas con curiosidad, escucho un gruñido furioso que hizo que su corazón saltara en un repentino ataque de pánico cuando tomo una jeringa entre sus manos.

—E-es un poco de anestesia.

—Anestesia —pronuncio con lentitud probando la palabra, su vocabulario se hallaba limitado por su aislamiento, en su mente repitió la palabra hasta que finalmente creyó encontrar su significado por lo que pensó era el origen de la palabra, "insensibilidad", se repitió ahora.

—Es para evitar el dolor —se atrevió a decir mirando el rostro contraído de la sirena, aquella era la misma expresión confusa que había hecho cuando le dijo que tardaría un par de minutos—, adormece el área, tan solo será un pinchazo.

Aquella burda explicación le dejo poco satisfecho, pero si realmente funcionaba de la forma en que lo decía, estaba dispuesto a soportar un poco de molestia, después de todo, no podía ser peor que desgarrar su cuerpo esperando abrir sus heridas lo suficiente para poder buscar con sus garras aquellas piezas de metal.

Permaneció silencioso mirando todo aquel proceso de extracción mientras escuchaba una explicación que realmente no decía mucho, había encontrado divertido soltar uno que otro gruñido tan solo para ver como el niño saltaba y comenzaba a tartamudear disculpas que no necesitaba, era tan nervioso como un pequeño animal asustado por lo que era inevitable que quisiera continuar molestándolo, por lo poco que habían interactuado y con las conclusiones que había logrado sacar con la escasa información que sus olfato le proporcionaba, fácilmente podía darse una idea sobre la vida y personalidad general del niño.

Había logrado percibir que más allá de ellos, solo había otro ser vivo en aquella casa, un animal pequeño que no había logrado identificar y que no pertenecía a aquel lugar, su aroma era familiar, pero en aquellos momentos no podía recordar a que animal pertenecía, a pesar de que podía confirmar con seguridad que en aquellos momentos solo ellos se encontraban en aquel lugar, existía el aroma de otro ser humano en la casa, un aroma viejo y casi desvanecido que se mezclaba con sexo y sangre del que podía considerar en aquellos momentos un intruso, tal vez una pareja o un amante, no podía confirmar nada sin más información.

—Creo que es la última —anuncio casi con orgullo colocando aquel pequeño perdigón de hierro sobre la bandeja junto a los demás que había extraído, no era un experto en armas, ni siquiera podía decir que le agradaran, pero había aprendido un par de cosas de Tord y fácilmente podía identificar aquellas pequeñas esferas como munición de escopeta—. ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así?

—Pescadores —admito sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de que lo fueran, sus recuerdos del momento eran demasiado confusos y lo único que tenía en claro era que había matado a sus atacantes.

Quizás fuera por su instinto o porque había aprendió a no hacer demasiadas preguntas ante respuesta con aquel tono resuelto y prácticamente indiferente, lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, seguramente era algo de lo que no debía saber.

—Dime algo, niño, ¿cómo debería llamarte?

La pregunta le resulto extraña, quizás la sirena tan solo se había equivocado en la forma en que debía plantear la pregunta, sin embargo, de cierta forma no le resultaba tan sorprendente, era obvio que el inglés no era su primer idioma y su marcado acento extranjero era prueba de ello.

—Mi nombre es Jon...

Una mano cubriendo su boca evito que continuara hablando, por un momento el miedo se apodero nuevamente de él, pero esta vez no había ninguna clase de intención por lastimarlo.

—¡Mocoso idiota! —gruño—. ¿Cómo es que nada te ha matado todavía?

Se sentía confuso ante el reclamo y su rostro debió mostrarlo pues la sirena le soltó dándole una mirada crítica y comenzando a hablar con un tono que le hizo sentir como un niño al cual le advierten de sobre el peligro, tras haberse expuesto a él a propósito.

—Jamás debes entregar tu nombre y menos aún con una criatura como yo, ¿tienes idea de la estupidez que estuviste a punto de cometer? No pedí tu nombre, pregunté cómo debía llamarte —la confusión continuaba y no podía evitar sentirse más irritado por ello, era obvio que ese niño no entendía de lo que se encontraba hablando y desconocida si algo como eso debía ser bueno o malo, le sorprendía un poco su estupidez, la última vez que había interactuado con seres humanos le parecieron que eran menos estúpidos, ignorantes, pero no estúpidos—. Podría hacer cosas peores que solo matarte tan solo por tu pequeña idiotez y no soy el único que podría hacerlo —ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque le estaba advirtiendo aquello, quizás solo estaba agradeciéndole el favor de aquella forma o tal vez solo estaba siguiendo su naturaleza egoísta.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía...

—Te disculpas demasiado.

—Yo..., ¿tú tienes alguna forma en cómo debería llamarte?

—No, nada como yo tiene nombre —esa era una verdad parcial, era cierto que nacían sin un nombre y podían permanecer sin uno durante toda su existencia, pero alguna vez alguien le había dado uno, uno que se había decidido asumir como el suyo, pero no era estúpido y revelar algo tan importante y que fácilmente podía condenarlo o hacer que ese mocoso tuviera poder sobre él—. Puedes llamarme como quieras, no es realmente como si importara.

Trago saliva ante aquella propuesta, nunca había esperado algo como aquello y de cierta forma se sentía extraño, como una responsabilidad demasiado grande para él, pero que a su vez le hizo sentir especial.

Se tomo su tiempo pensando en algún nombre apropiado, pero descarto todos y cada uno de aquellos en los que pensó y luego lo recordó, nunca fue bueno es sus clases de idiomas y eran algo que apenas recordaba, pero hubo algo que le hizo esforzarse en ellas, quizás por algo un tanto tonto como un pequeño poema que siempre encontró reconfortante pues solía hacerle revivir la misma emoción que sintió cuando conoció el mar por primera vez y que además quedaba con el acento de la sirena.

—Eduardo —ese era nombre del autor del poema y no podía evitar pensar que se sentía como el apropiado, sin embargo, pudo notar que algo no parecía ir bien con eso—. ¿No te agrada?

Guardo silencio maldiciéndose a sí mismo, tenía que ser una maldita broma, de todas las malditas formas en que pudo haberle llamado y ese mocoso se las había arreglado para elegir su nombre verdadero, no había forma de que cambiara lo que había sucedido tan solo resignarse.

—Estoy bien con eso.

Sonrío ante la respuesta, sintiendo que su preocupación era infundada, sabía que ese encuentro no sería eterno, que cuando todo terminara nunca más volvería a repetirse y era por eso que mientras durara, deseaba ganarse la amistad de la sirena, quizás solo estaba fantaseando sobre eso y era él único que quería algo como eso, pero aun así deseaba intentarlo.

—Supongo que pronto tendrás que volver, seguramente debe haber quiénes de extrañen.

Un bufido divertido resonó a través del baño antes de convertirse en una risa que rayaba entre lo cruel y lo amargo, era completamente diferente a aquella risa suave de la última vez.

—¿Realmente crees que existe algo esperando por mí?

—Debe haber alguien.

—Ha pasado más de un siglo desde la última vez que interactúe con otro ser vivo y más tiempo aun desde que vi a otros de mi especie, ¿qué crees que es exactamente lo que me espera al volver?, ¿una familia feliz, un leal amigo esperando mi regreso o acaso algún amante ansioso? —dijo haciendo énfasis en aquello último.

—Pero... —podía sentir una opresión en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, se negaba a creer que eso era cierto, sonaba demasiado cruel para ser verdad.

Aquella muestra de empatía le molestaba, aunque también era algo que había esperado, la debilidad era algo que sencillamente repudiaba y ese niño frente a él era todo lo que podía aborrecer, sin embargo, sabía que con el empuje adecuado, serviría para sus propósitos.

—¿Por qué estas tan triste por algo como eso? —pregunto con tanta dulzura como pudo—. No es exactamente como si tu vida fuera lo contrario, estas tan solo, que es incluso más triste, tratando de dar lo mejor solo para que las personas te abandonen, igual que tu pequeño amanten que simplemente te dejó cuando se aburrió de ti —dijo soltando el ardid, había sido cuidadoso seleccionando sus palabras, guiándose por cada pequeño palpitar y expresión para acertar en cada una de ellas y por lo que era capaz de ver, lo había hecho—. ¿Hace cuánto que te desecho?

Eso era cruel. ¿Qué había hecho para que lo tratara de aquella forma? ¿Se había equivocado acaso? ¿Hizo algo que no debía? Él solo trato de ayudar, entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo tratado de aquella forma?

Tallo sus ojos tratando de borrar sus lágrimas, no era justo, no había hecho nada malo, no quería que la sirena viera cuan realmente le habían afectado sus palabras.

—¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso?

—¿Por qué? —soltó un siseo malicioso antes de responder—. Porque no puedo mentir y no miento, porque eres tan terriblemente triste que es patético, porque me ayudaste y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte cumplir cualquier pequeño y egoísta anhelo a cambio de que hagas un trato conmigo, fortuna, amistades, amor, te daré cualquier cosa que desees.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, ¿realmente estaba frente a una sirena? Podía sentir un miedo completamente diferente al que alguna vez había experimentado en su vida.

—¿Eres un demonio?

—¿Crees que solo puedes hacer tratos con diablos? Tienes tantas cosas que aprender, pero debo de admitir algo, estoy un tanto sorprendido de que nada hubiera ido tras de ti antes, eres un blanco perfecto, solitario, desesperado, si desaparecieras a nadie le importaría.

—Si soy tan insignificante, ¿por qué quieres hacer un trato conmigo?, si eres capaz de hacer tanto, ¿por qué siquiera me necesitarías entonces?

—¿Sabes lo que sucede cuando un ser sin un alma muere? Simplemente desaparecemos de este mundo, no queda nada de nosotros, ni siquiera el recuerdo de que alguna vez existimos, lo único que una sirena deja atrás cuando muere, es un grito, un ruego que intenta ser un último acto de redención, pero que pocas veces será escuchado, los humanos pueden aspirar a algo incluso después de morir, volver, quedarse, incluso otros seres son capaces de hacerlo, pero no algo como yo, ¿tengo que decirte hacía donde va el asunto o puedes pensar en ello por ti mismo?

—¿Quieres mi alma?

—Si y no, si la quisiera, no te habría callado cuando estuviste a punto de cometer el error de darme tu nombre, lo que quiero es simplemente una porción de ella..., considéralo un préstamo, tu alma estará nuevamente completa una vez que termine nuestro trato.

Aquella era una oferta tentadora, demasiado para ser cierta, sin embargo, él realmente no tenía ningún deseo por muy tentador que aquello sonara, tenía un empleo que disfrutaba, un techo sobre su cabeza y aunque era cierto que no había muchas personas a su alrededor no se sentía capaz obligar a que alguien lo amara, incluso si egoístamente deseaba que un día Tord volviera y lo amara de la misma forma que él, no quería que eso sucediera sabiendo que era una relación forzada.

¡Tord!

—¿Podrías curar a alguien?

Podía, sin duda podría hacer algo como eso, sería tan fácil compartir algo de su carne y sangre, pero eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer y menos aún por un completo desconocido, aunque siempre había otros métodos.

—Solo si estás dispuesto a que tome una vida inocente a cambio, no tiene que ser alguien que conozcas, puedo tomar a cualquier desconocido, tus manos estarían limpias.

Mordió sus labios consternado, no, simplemente no podía aceptar algo como eso.

—No, no hay nada que pueda desear —no se atrevía a mirar el rostro de sirena en aquel momento, aunque podía sentir su mirada iracunda sobre él—. Quizás haya otra forma —murmuro por lo bajo intentando pensar en algo—. Si yo aceptara, ¿cómo se supone que conseguirías un alma?

—De la manera más ridículamente estúpida que podrías imaginar, necesito que alguien esté dispuesto a entregarse a mi voluntariamente, velo como un acto de amor, pero con esta apariencia dudo que logre mucho, se podría decir que mientras nuestro trato se encuentre en pie podría ser humano al menos mientras dure.

—¿Un acto de amor?

—Es una forma de llamarlo, dos partes que estén dispuestas a entregarlo todo —era una cosa arriesgada que fácilmente podría no funcionar, pero valía volver a intentarlo considerando que era la única forma para obtener lo que deseaba.

—Pero, si no hay nada que desee, entonces...

—Solo tendríamos que reformular el trato —sus planes eran dejar aquel lugar y abandonar a ese niño una vez que le diera lo que deseaba, puede que no supiera nada de esta nueva época, pero los seres humanos seguían siendo los mismos, criaturas estúpidas que darían su vida y la de otros por una ridícula piedra brillante o un trozo de metal dorado, no eran, al menos desde su punto de vista, más que ganado, pero por lo visto tendría que cambiar las cosas—. Me quedare a tu lado si es que lo permites y lo deseas, hasta que pienses en algo que quieras y que pueda darte o hasta el fin de un ciclo, lo que ocurra primero.

—¿Cuánto es un ciclo?

—Considerado que nos encontramos a mitad de uno y necesito que se cree un ciclo completo, creo que sería casi un año y medio, poco más, poco menos.

—¿Te quedarías a mi lado?

—Solo si eso deseas.

Él se quedaría, al menos mientras que su trato estuviera en pie, tendría a alguien que aliviara su soledad y que también necesitaba aliviar la suya propia, ambos ganaban con ese acuerdo, no podía negar que estaba harto de estar solo, de no tener a nadie con quien contar, lo necesitaba, por una vez en su vida podía ser realmente egoísta.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Su cuerpo fue empujado contra el piso, ocurrió tan rápido solo se dio cuenta que se encontraba inmovilizado contra el suelo sintiendo como le era más difícil respirar por el aplastante peso de la sirena, tan solo pocos segundos después de que fuera paralizado, en su mente, el aterrador pensamiento de que el ente no bromeaba cuando dijo que podía matarlo antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse le hizo estremecer, sin embargo su atención se volvió a la sonrisa llena de afilados colmillos y dientes aserrados que ere lucia mucho más peligrosa que antes ahora que se encontraba a tan pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—Solo intenta relajarte y todo terminara pronto.

Sus bocas chocaron, sentía sus labios sangrar cuando aquellos dientes mordieron su labio exigiendo que abriera su boca y así lo hizo, no había nada que pudiera considerar cercanamente agradable de lo que estaba sucediendo, sus labios dolían y sangraban demasiado, no podía respirar y pronto un nuevo sabor invadió su paladar, era dulce y tenía un sabor aún más desagradable a sangre que la suya.

La falta de aire comenzó a hacer que todo a su alrededor comenzara a dar vueltas mientras sentía como el calor escapaba de su cuerpo, tenía tanto frió que ya no era capaz de sentir sus extremidades, el beso continuaba, pero no podía importarle menos simplemente estaba dejando que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera, ni siquiera le importo que mordiera su lengua intentando estimularlo, quizás todo había sido un engaño, tal vez se encontraba muriendo en esos momentos, estaba tan agotado que incluso su mente empezaba a ponerse en blanco, si así era la muerte no resultaba desagradable y eso quiso creer, pero pronto se encontró gritando, dolía, todo se había vuelto tan doloroso en menos de un segundo que ahora se encontraba luchando contra el agarre en sus muñecas que le mantenían en su posición.

Sentía su pecho ser desgarrado y su sangre quemar su interior, quería que alguien escuchara sus gritos y lo salvara de aquella tortura, ¿realmente gritaba?, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido del mar, todo el sonido se había reducido al sonido de un mar embravecido.

El tiempo dejo de tener sentido, segundos, horas, años, todo se reducía a un limbo de dolor.

El mar calló y todo se volvió silencio.

—Está bien, todo termino.

Suave, la voz era suave y amable, pero se escuchaba tan lejos que le hizo cuestionarse si realmente estaba ahí, todo a su alrededor parecía encontrarse oculto en una espesa niebla y sin embargo fue capaz de distinguir con claridad aquella figura que ahora se retorcía a su lado, gritaba y gruñía, pero el sonido era tan irreal que bien podría estar solo en su cabeza.

Quizás solo estaba soñando, quizás todo fuera una pesadilla.

Todo debía ser un sueño, no había sirena, ni trato, ni dolor, tan solo se encontraba soñando y despertaría en cualquier momento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El poema al que hace referencia es "El mar" de Eduardo Galeano.
> 
> "Diego no conocía la mar. El padre, Santiago Kovadloff, lo llevó a descubrirla.  
> Viajaron al sur.  
> Ella, la mar, estaba más allá de los altos médanos, esperando.  
> Cuando el niño y su padre alcanzaron por fin aquellas cumbres de arena, después de mucho caminar, la mar estalló ante sus ojos. Y fue tanta la inmensidad de la mar, y tanto su fulgor, que el niño quedó mudo de hermosura.  
> Y cuando por fin consiguió hablar, temblando, tartamudeando, pidió a su padre:  
> —¡Ayúdame a mirar!"


	3. Cambios

Limpio el espejo empañado por el vaho para ser recibido por un reflejo al que un le costaba acostumbrarse, no era que su rostro hubiera cambiado o que le molestara ver las heridas en sus labios o la amarillenta y pálida gargantilla alrededor de su cuello, solo eran heridas que se desvanecerían en un par de días más sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí, sus ojos eran el problema, con el transcurso de los días habían perdido su brillo hasta que finalmente su reflejo termino devolviéndole una mirada apagada y muerta, pero el cambio no se detuvo ahí, lo primero que perdió fueron sus iris, fue como si sus pupilas se hubieran dilatado hasta hacer que el color de sus ojos desapareciera, tal vez si las cosas hubieran terminado ahí, hubiera podido acostumbrarse más a aquel aspecto, pero aquella profunda oscuridad continúo expandiéndose hasta que finalmente sus ojos se volvieran completamente negros, dos abismos de una perpetua oscuridad que no soportaba ver por demasiado tiempo.

Aparto la vista de su reflejo, agitado y aferrándose al lavabo, no lo soportaba, no quería ver al abismo que tenía frente a sí, quizás sería bueno que quitara los espejos de la casa al menos hasta que lograra acostumbrarse a su nueva apariencia, al menos podía sentir un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que esta vez había durado más tiempo observando su reflejo, seguramente con el tiempo lograría acostumbrarse y dejaría de importarle la apariencia de sus ojos, aunque por ahora lo sentía imposible, con un suspiro agotado salió del baño y camino a su habitación, podía escuchar el sonido del televisor desde la planta baja haciendo que sonriera, le parecía tan extraño contar con la presencia de otra persona a su alrededor que aún le costaba creer que fuera algo real sin embargo el ruido resultaba una agradable confirmación de que lo era.

Entro colocando el seguro a la puerta, aunque sabía que Eduardo no entraría, una vez que bajaba trataría de evitar en la medida de lo posible volver a subir, quizás porque a pesar de los días que habían pasado y que su andar se había vuelto menos torpe, continuaba teniendo cierto recelo a las escaleras, le vio resbalar y caer por ellas más veces de lo que le gustaría, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba ofrecer su ayuda terminaba siendo rechazado.

Comenzó a vestirse mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, era curioso que pese a encontrarse encerrado en su casa por poco más de una semana, no había tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, literalmente había estado conviviendo con una criatura que solo debería existir en un cuento de hadas, que paso toda su vida esperando encontrar algún día incluso si su parte más racional siempre está ahí recordándole que algo así no podía ser existir, debió haber pasado todos esos días con miles de preguntas hacia su nuevo compañero que parecería incluso más apático de intercambiar alguna palabra que él.

Todo había sido realmente confuso en los últimos días, su estado emocional no había sido el ideal y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de hacer cosas de las cuales se encontraba terriblemente arrepentido y que bajo circunstancias normales ni siquiera habrían pasado por su cabeza, era aterrador pensar que, si Eduardo no hubiera detenido, él ni siquiera estaría ahí en aquellos momentos.

Solo podría describir aquellos días como los más oscuros que había experimentado en su vida, cuando se desmayó en el baño pensando que todo lo que había ocurrido no era más que un sueño, realmente creyó que era cierto al ver que se encontraba en su cama al despertar, pero aquel pensamiento fue rápidamente refutado al darse cuenta que se encontraba siendo vigilado por la sirena que ahora había asumido una apariencia completamente humana, lo único que delataba su verdadera naturaleza eran sus manos que continuaban manteniendo el mismo tono negro que hacía que pareciera que se encontraban cubiertas de tinta y sus garras, pero si alguien era lo suficientemente atento también sería capaz de notar los caninos dobles que eran el único delator de los colmillos que había perdido; con paso lento se asomó por la ventana de su habitación comprobando que la gata de Edd continuaba en el patio plácidamente dormida tomando el sol de la mañana, había sido realmente irresponsable de su parte haberla desentendido por dos días enteros, pero él ni siquiera estuvo consciente durante todo ese tiempo como para haber podido hacer algo por ella, para su fortuna y sorpresa descubrió que su nuevo compañero se había encargado de alimentar al felino todo ese tiempo.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama sin preocuparse mucho por su cabello mojado, no podría decir que esos dos días en que permaneció inconsciente fueron realmente malos, quizás porque lo único que podía recordar de ellos era una leve sensación de inquietud, pero no podía negar que los días siguientes a ellos fueron un calvario.

Había despertado tantas veces con pesadillas tan vividas que apenas había dormido en los últimos días, incluso esa mañana fue una de ellas la que le hizo levantarse finalmente de la cama, no recordaba de que trataba aquel ultimo sueño, pero si lo que le hizo sentir, tristeza, enojo, frustración, melancolía; suspiro pesadamente tallando sus ojos en un intento de continuar manteniéndose despierto, jamás hubiera imaginado que en los últimos días conocería aquellos sentimientos tan profundamente que comenzaría a replantearse su vida entera y terminaría por concluir que le haría un favor al mundo terminando con su existencia, incluso ahora que todos aquellos abrumadores sentimientos habían dejado de nublar su juicio, todas las preguntas que habían dejado atrás continuaban ahí atormentándolo.

Si moría en aquellos momentos, ¿a quién le importaría?

¿A sus padres? No, ellos probablemente lamentarían su muerte por un tiempo y luego sencillamente continuarían con su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado y solo recordándole de vez en cuando hasta finalmente dejar de hacerlo, su muerte seguramente solo sería un suceso más en su vida que terminarían superando continuarían con su vida de la misma forma en que lo había hecho luego del divorcio.

¿A sus amigos? ¿Qué amigos exactamente? No podía considerar que tenía una amistad con aquellos con quienes solía trabajar y conocía demasiado bien lo que rumoreaban sobre él como para saber que no podría contar con esas personas ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Podía considerar a sus vecinos como amigos? Quizás, pero un no, sería la respuesta más apropiada, pasaron años estudiando juntos, aunque nunca estuvieron en los mismos círculos sociales, ni siquiera podía recordar si alguna vez hablaron entre ellos alguna vez y ahora que vivían como vecinos, no podría decir que fueran amigos exactamente, era cierto que de vez en cuando solían invitarlo a salir con ellos, pero más allá de aquellas salidas poco habituales y la obligatoria cortesía vecinal, continuaban siendo los mismo desconocidos que solo interactuaban por el mero hecho de ocupar el mismo espacio.

¿Su pareja? ¿Cuál? ¿Tord? Eso sería una bonita mentira en la que le gustaría creer, pero una mentira al fin de cuentas, nunca hubo realmente una verdadera relación entre ellos, Tord quería sexo y él se lo ofrecía, cualquier cosa que necesitara o buscara se la daría sin chistar y eso fue lo que hizo funcionar su relación por tanto tiempo, si es que a eso se le podría llamar relación. Él era quien necesitaba de Tord, quien deseaba infantilmente que su amor fuera correspondido, que ilusamente creía que si se esforzaba lo suficiente en demostrarle cuan profundamente lo amaba las cosas cambiarían; tal vez la Eduardo tenía razón y era un estúpido masoquista que a pesar de ser consciente de todo eso, continuaba aferrándose a ese cruel amor que le había acompañado desde que era un niño.

Pero…, si las cosas realmente fueran así, ¿por qué continuaba ahí?

La respuesta era tan simple que resultaba graciosa por su ironía, su nuevo compañero era quien se había encargado de velar por su vida todo ese tiempo, la misma criatura que estuvo a punto de matarlo, ahora era quien cuidaba de él.

Aun le sorprendía lo rápido que había reaccionado Eduardo la primera vez que trato de dañarse a sí mismo, fue demasiado rápido deteniéndolo a pesar de que en esos momentos aún era terriblemente torpe, lo único que logro en su infructífero intente de suicidio fue un profundo corte causado por su forcejeo al intentar terminar lo que había comenzado; sinceramente nunca espero ser detenido y ni terminar siendo consolado cuando rompió en llanto frustrado de ser incapaz de hacer aquello que en esos momentos se sentía como el único alivio que sería capaz de conocer en su vida, ese fue el único incidente realmente grave que había ocurrido en aquellos días y todo gracias a la atenta vigilancia del otro que había pasado todos aquellos días asegurándose de que nada como aquello volviera a repetirse.

Ahora que lo notaba había comenzado a pasar cada vez más tiempo solo conforme su estado emocional había ido mejorando, realmente era tonto como para percatarse muy apenas de algo como eso y más tonto aun para apenas caer en cuenta que en ningún momento había agradecido la preocupación del otro, era la primera vez que alguien mostraba un genuino interés por él y ni siquiera había mostrado la más mínima señal de gratitud.

Bueno, no era muy tarde para enmendar su descuido, quizás ellos podrían finalmente salir, hacer algo juntos, cualquier cosa, tal vez comer fuera, eso sonaba realmente bien y la idea sencillamente le emocionaba, además dudaba que pudieran comer algo decente en casa considerando que prácticamente habían agotado con casi toda la comida que únicamente había durado tanto porque había vaciado el refrigerador de sus vecinos, al menos saber que no quedaba comida que pudiera perecer, era una preocupación menos de la cual encargarse hasta que ellos volvieran.

Salió de cuarto dejando que por unos cuantos segundos sus dedos se deslizasen por los signos tallados en el marco de la puerta, él tampoco les había prestado mucha atención a ellos, pero también se encontraban en los azulejos del baño y en algunas ventanas, ahora con su mente más despejada no podía evitar comenzar a sentir cierta curiosidad hacia ellos.

Se detuvo antes de entrar a la sala, varios de sus libros de cuentos se hallaban apilados sobre la mesa de centro, mientras que Eduardo sostenía uno de ellos con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

—Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste la mayoría de tus estúpidas ideas —se burló sin despegar la vista de su lectura actual—: Eres tan bella, tan hermosa y tan honesta que quiero hacerte un don, a cada palabra que dirás saldrá de tu boca una flor o una piedra preciosa, dijo la vieja hada —cito el párrafo que había leído momentos antes y luego soltó una carcajada—. Que estupidez. Cada historia se vuelve más ridícula que la anterior, cuentos idiotas que premian la virtud como si el mundo fuera realmente justo, pero, bueno, supongo que siempre debe haber tontos que crean en eso para que otros puedan aprovecharse de ellos, ¿no crees?

Todas aquellas palabras eran claramente dirigidas a su persona, odiaba aquella forma que tenía el otro de elegir las palabras apropiadas para burlarse de él y lanzarse verdades de las cuales se encontraba dolorosamente consciente, pero que prefería ignorar; su rostro ardía en una extraña mezcla de vergüenza e irritación, no iba a aceptar aquella burla y no se quedaría ahí parado sin hacer nada.

—Si mis libros te parecen tan ridículos, ¿por qué sigues tomándolos? —pregunto mientras arrebata el libro de las manos de la sirena.

El moreno miro sus manos vacías donde segundos antes había estado aquel libro y chasqueo su lengua con una ligera irritación, bajo otras circunstancias quizás su reacción no hubiera sido la más agradable, de hecho, no hubiera tenido absolutamente nada agradable, pero podía hacer una pequeña excepción considerando la situación y la persona que tenía frente a él.

—Alguien finalmente comienza a saber lo que es tener agallas —dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Parpadeo un par de veces confuso antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Perdón, no era mi intención, no quería… —¿qué había hecho?, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Él nunca había actuado de aquella forma.

—¿Siempre tienes que disculparte por todo? —pregunto rodando los ojos con fastidio y un tanto de decepción.

—Fue grosero.

—¿Y qué? No es tampoco como si estuviera dándote halagos, aunque tampoco mintiéndote.

—¿Solo estabas burlándote de mí?

Su respuesta fue un simple encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Es fácil molestarte y nunca haces nada cuando sucede. ¡Felicidades!, es la primera vez que haces algo por ti.

No sabía que decir y realmente no quería hacerlo, había cierto tono irónico y burlesco en aquellas palabras que de alguna manera sonaban sinceras, como si hubiera un verdadero alago tras ellas y tal vez lo había, siempre aceptaba ser la broma de otros y jamás responder a ninguna provocación, sencillamente no estaba en su carácter o al menos eso es lo que siempre se decía a sí mismo.

Dejo el libro sobre la pila en la mesa y tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sofá mirando al televisor puesto en lo que seguramente sería un canal al azar.

Miraba el programan sin ningún interés mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos vagaran sin aterrizar en nada en concreto, su deseo de salir aun continuaba ahí, pero de alguna forma no sentía que fuera el momento más apropiado para hacer su propuesta.

El programa termino y comenzó uno nuevo, nunca antes se había percatado de cuan realmente silencioso podría ser el vecindario cuando sus vecinos no se encontraban alrededor, de cierta forma se sentía realmente extraño percatarse de todos aquellos detalles a los que nuca les había prestado atención, arqueo una ceja, curioso de ver al otro con su teléfono que podría jurar había dejado en su habitación, no le molestaba que tomara su teléfono, no tenía nada que le importara ocultar, aunque era un tanto sorprendente lo rápido que la sirena se había adaptado al uso de la tecnología, incluso podría decir que en poco tiempo su manejo era mejor que el suyo que paso su vida conviviendo con ella.

—Eduardo.

—¿Qué? —respondió sin apartar la vista del aparato en sus manos, no se encontraba haciendo nada importante, únicamente ingresaba preguntas que despertaban su interés y comenzaba a leer cualquier cosa relacionada, solo para repetir el proceso una vez que se aburriera o pensara en algo más interesante.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Acabas de hacerlo ya, ¿no?

—Mis ojos, ¿volverán a la normalidad?

—¿Te preocupa que otros los noten?

Asintió ante la pregunta y luego escuchar como el otro chasqueaba la lengua.

—Mira hacia mí.

Enmudeció ante lo que veía, frente a él se encontraba su teléfono en modo de vídeo y en la pantalla podía verse a sí mismo, pero a diferencia de su reflejo en el espejo, sus ojos estaban ahí.

—No me preguntes como, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro —dijo para evitar dar explicaciones que no tenía, había descubierto aquello por mero accidente al encontrarse jugando con el aparato—, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso —no había respondido exactamente a la pregunta que se le había hecho, pero si a lo que seguramente sería el motivo de la misma, la verdad era que no se encontraba del todo seguro sobre la permanencia de aquel cambio aunque en teoría no debería serlo.

Miro al moreno que ahora se hallaba prestándole su entera intención, aquella muestra de interés era lo que había estado esperando para poder hablar libremente de todas sus dudas.

—¿Por qué paso esto?

—Supongo que conoces la frase: los ojos son la ventana del alma. ¿No? Bueno, a pesar de que esto es solo un préstamo, no deja de ser un daño, así que de una u otra forma tiene que reflejarse.

—Entonces, es como una herida.

—Correcto.

Bien, eso tenía bastante sentido, pensó sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, podría vivir con eso, ahora que lo veía como una simple cicatriz quizás podría comenzar a ver con menos desagrado su reflejo.

—¿Sabes? Había estado pensando que mis ojos se ven un poco como los de Tom.

—¿Tom? —repitió el nombre intentando recordar si lo había mencionado antes, quizás lo hizo, pero simplemente no presto atención o sencillamente no le importo.

—Él vive al lado.

—¿El sujeto con ojos negros? —murmuro viendo como el otro confirmaba aquello, no quería tocar ese tema, no cuando ese niño parecía tener una especie de aprecio a los sujetos que vivían a un lado y no cuando sus intenciones estaban en deshacerse de ellos a menor oportunidad o al menos de los que veía como una posible amenaza.

—Desde que puedo recordar sus ojos siempre fueron así.

—¿En verdad? —pregunto con genuino interés.

—Si, pero después de un tiempo todos nos acostumbramos a su aspecto y las preguntas sobre sus ojos pararon, luego a todos nos pareció normal.

La ignorancia era felicidad y frente a él estaba la prueba de eso, aunque quizás era mejor así, lo que fuera que pensara ese niño sobre aquel sujeto tenía una explicación apegada a la ignorancia humana, aunque él era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza del tal Tom, algo que le fue revelado desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en la casa de al lado, por eso había puesto tanto empeño en hacer que aquel lugar fuera completamente seguro, para que nada que no fuera completamente humano fuera capaz de entrar.

Realmente quería cambiar el tema y no tocarlo más.

—El mundo ha cambiado demasiado —menciono en un intento de cambiar la conversación.

Aquella sencilla frase despertó nuevas inquietudes en él, la facilidad con la que la sirena se había adaptado le había hecho preguntarse muchas veces si era la primera vez que había hecho un trato similar al suyo antes y ahora parecía incitarle a preguntar sobre ello.

—¿Habías hecho esto antes? Quiero decir, un trato como el nuestro.

—Fue hace tantos siglos que apenas si tengo recuerdo de eso —su olvido no tenia nada que ver con el tiempo, pero no había forma de que el otro lo supiera.

—¿Siglos? ¿Cuánto...?

—¿Cuántos puedo vivir? Realmente creer todas las tonterías de tus libros ¿verdad? —soltó un suspiro pensado que, pese a que la mayoría de las historias en aquellos libros infantiles eran tonterías, alguna se ellas tenían muchas verdades a medias—. Él tiempo no es algo que pueda matar a algo como yo, aunque sin dudad puedo morir, asesinato o suicidio, cualquiera funciona para morir y si te los preguntas, no nos convertimos en espuma, solo desaparecemos, nos volvemos un grito de entre los miles del mar hasta que incluso eso se extingue y el ultimo rastro de nuestra existencia desaparecer.

Trago saliva mientras procesaba aquellas palabras, aquella era una realidad con la que no esperaba chocar y no le gustaba.

—Cuando vives tanto, la muerte es algo más cercano a un consuelo, la vida se vuelve tan cansada que incluso deja de importarte saber que desaparecerás, solo quieres que todo acabe.

—Es triste —lo era, aquel deseo de morir era algo que ahora entendía tan profundamente que era doloroso.

—Luces cansado, ¿pesadillas de nuevo? —pregunto intentando cambiar el turbio ambiente al que aquella platica los había llevado, sabía que no ocurriría nada cercano a aquellos incidentes de los últimos días, pero de alguna forma sentía la necesidad de preguntar.

—Estoy bien. Ni siquiera recuerdo de que trato esta vez.

—Aun así, pareces cansado, ven aquí un momento.

Se sintió desconcertado, ¿acercarse? Dudo por la extrañeza de la propuesta, no podría decir que sus acercamientos físicos anteriores hubieran sido exactamente agradables, incluso aquellas veces en que lo consoló había una permanente incomodidad por el contacto.

Fue cauteloso y sentía su pulso ligeramente acelerado como si esperara que algo realmente malo ocurriera en cualquier momento por lo que ocurrió después prácticamente hizo que su corazón de detuviera, los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y su rostro contra el pecho ajeno, tan cerca que podía percibir el lento latido de su corazón, eso no estaba cerca de ser lo que había esperado.

Temblaba ligeramente sin atreverse a moverse siquiera, la posición era incomoda e incluso era evidente para ambos que ninguno se encontraba exactamente seguro de que hacer, como si el más mínimo movimiento o cualquier palabra les haría caer en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y se alejarían, pese a todo eso no podía evitar sentir sus mejillas enrojecer y el terrible deseo de ocultar su rostro por siempre.

Con cautela y sin palabra alguna comenzaron a buscar una posición más cómoda hasta finalmente terminar plácidamente recostados sobre el sillón con aquellos brazos sosteniendo su cuerpo evitando que cayera mientras era arrullado por un suave ronroneo y el lento vaivén de la respiración de la sirena.

Había anhelado un pequeño momento de intimidad como aquel desde que podía recordar y ahora simplemente se encontraba sucediendo llenándolo de una vertiginosa y burbujeante sensación que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, rió con cansancio sin atreverse a mostrar su rostro aun enrojecido, pensó en sus planes iniciales de salir y decidido que podía esperar un día más para llevarlos al cabo y siempre podían pedir algo en domicilio.

—Descansa, Jon.

Le tomo un tiempo procesar lo que había escuchado en parte por el su cada vez más creciente adormecimiento, sin embargo, aún tenía la suficiente lucidez para darse cuenta de algo.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre —mascullo, sin mucho deseo de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Este momento, preocúpate, todo.

El silencio fue la única respuesta a su declaración y estaba bien con eso, no necesitaba palabras cuando las acciones decían más que ellas, soltó un suspiro feliz antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cada vez más creciente cansancio se apoderada de él. 


	4. Instinto

Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que sus labios se separaban intentando llenar sus pulmones con tanto aire como le fuera posible, fue como respirar tras días de no salir a la superficie, sus pulmones se hincharon llenándose de aire, pero aquella desesperante sensación de asfixia no desapareció, escucho la tela de su camisa desgarrarse cuando tiro del cuello desesperado por respirar.

La sinfonía de ruido que inundaba aquella habitación era ensordecedora, su cuerpo ardía y el desquiciante escozor de su piel le obligaba a clavar sus garras en sus brazos buscando cualquier clase de alivio en algo que fuese capaz de controlar, necesitaba silencio, quería acallar a la figura que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, el ruido de la sangre recorriendo sus venas, la calidez de su cuerpo y su aroma, una presa en potencia, una que no se defendería ni lucharía.

En sus ofuscados pensamientos la idea de que su malestar desaparecería comiendo cobro sentido.

Comenzó a cantar en una lengua que probablemente ya había sido olvidada, bajo el agua las palabras tendrían sentido para él y sus iguales, pero fuera de ella se distorsionaban hasta no ser diferentes a gruñidos animales, sin embargo, no necesitaba ser consciente de cada una de sus palabras para recitarlas.

<<Niño estúpido>>, fue su único pensamiento con verdadero sentido mientras comenzaba a removerse intentando liberarse de las sabanas que lo apresaban.

En su desesperación había arañado sus brazos hasta hacerlos sangrar, no podía importarle menos en medio de su angustia, su presa continuaba respirando y pronto haría que dejara de hacerlo, con el poco raciocinio que aún permanecía en él, solo era capaz pensar en el terrible error que ese chico había cometido al invitarlo a dormir en su habitación, con aquella invitación le había dado completa libertad en el único espacio en donde no podía actuar sin su permiso, pudo habérselo advertido, pero, no era su obligación cuidar de él, si una presa se ofrecía para ser devorada, ¿por qué iba a negarse a sacrificarla?

Sin embargo, le concedería algo que nunca antes había hecho, le daría una dulce muerte, una en la que no iba a experimentar los horrores de su sadismo, le dejaría dormir hasta que exhalara su último aliento.

Él no era como aquellos depredadores que disfrutaban de la emoción de la persecución y la lucha, esa no era su naturaleza, por el contrario, odiaba que sus presas intentaran escapar o que pelearan por su vida, pero envenenarlas, aunque efectivo, era una muerte aburrida y rápida, por eso cantaba, el primer hechizo que aprendió al comienzo de su existencia fue el mismo que recitaba en aquellos momentos, solo una pequeña variable y podría mantener a su presa despierta mientras la devoraba o podría parar su rezo y dejar que ese mocoso despertara, someterlo con simple fuerza bruta y romper sus huesos para evitar que luchara, había tantas formas de hacerlo agonizar que se estremecía de emoción de solo pensar en ellas, pero no lo haría, no dejaría que ese niño pasara por nada de eso, incluso en medio de aquel ataque de locura, una pequeña parte de él lo obligaba a contenerse.

Su cuerpo continuaba ardiendo, temblaba y la sangre resbalaba por sus brazos, gateo sobre el colchón escuchando como chirriaba bajo su pesó, incluso ese sonido le parecía increíblemente ruidoso y crispaba aún más sus nervios, soltó un sonoro jadeo agitado, si necesitara su boca y sus principales cuerdas vocales para continuar con su cántico se encontraría en problemas, pero la naturaleza de su especie le había proporcionado los medios para no tener que preocuparse por detalles como esos.

Parpadeo un par de veces dejando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad, su vista no era el más agudo de sus sentidos, en la absoluta oscuridad de los abismos era un sentido completamente inútil, pero él no se encontraba en un abismo y la sutil luz que lograba filtrarse a través de las cortinas era suficiente para permitirle verlo todo con claridad.

Las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban la piel expuesta del vientre del chico, era suave y cálida, quizás fuera porque todos sus sentidos se sentían especialmente agudos en aquellos momentos, pero aquella sensación era adictiva, vida y calidez, un anhelo constante y casi imposible de conseguir en su prisión acuática, necesitaba aquello, lo deseaba y lo tendría.

Sentía el sudor recorrer su cuerpo mientras cada uno de sus músculos se movían bajo tensos movimientos intentando contenerse a sí mismo, necesitaba más que aquella pequeña porción de piel, quería destrozar aquellas prendas hasta tener aquella piel desnuda y lista para ser desgarrada hasta que no fuera algo más que jirones de carne, pero no podía, no debía, nuevamente aquel grito de autocontrol volvía a su cabeza como una aguda jaqueca, debía hacer que aquello durase, había matado días antes, pero no se había alimentado en meses, deseaba comer, la saliva escurría de su boca mientras pensaba en aquella dulce y suave carne entre sus dientes.

Se inclino, sus cuerpos apenas separados por sus propias prendas, olía a jabón mayormente, su verdadero aroma era encubierto por aquel falso aroma frutal, su mano hizo su camino bajo la camisa de algodón, deslizándose con lentitud hasta tener su garganta bajo sus mano y comenzó a ejercer presión, comenzó con suavidad, dejando que su sensible cuerpo se deleitara sintiendo el bombeo de la sangre que hacía su camino por la yugular, su emoción y desesperación tan solo aumento con aquel acto, continuo ejerciendo presión evitando que sus garras dañaran aquella piel, disfrutando de los jadeos entrecortados y desesperados por aire, ahora ya no era el único que desesperaba por respirar, aquellas bocanadas de aire pasaron de lentas y profundas a rápidas y superficiales, pensó en todos aquellos matices de desesperación que tenía el ahogamiento, en lo distinto e íntimo que se sentía aquel acto en comparación a la forma en que solía ahogar a sus presas, jugando con ellas mientras las sumergía una y otra vez, o simplemente dejando que se agotaran para luego arrastrarlas nuevamente a la superficie para darles esperanza y luego arrebatársela.

Todo era distinto en esta ocasión, mucho más personal y de cierta forma menos divertido, sintió el cuerpo del chico intentar moverse, no podría por supuesto, pero debía recocer su inconsciente esfuerzo por mantenerse vivo, lo soltó, su jadeo fue agónico y profundo, un sonido que encontró placenteramente encantador.

Se levanto solo para mirar atento como comenzaba a regularizar su respiración y recuperaba su aliento mientras intentaba removerse en un intento de despertar.

Siseo por lo bajo disfrutando del espectáculo, estaba emocionado, el calor y la desesperación ahora eran algo en segundo plano en su mente, deseaba divertirse y alargar tanto como pudiera aquel momento.

Llevo las manos del otro por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que su camisa subiera dejando al descubierto su vientre, no había demasiada grasa, ni un cuerpo especialmente trabajado, solo podría describir su cuerpo como suave, sus garras se clavaron sobre la piel expuesta sin la suficiente presión para romperla o hacerla sangrar, pero estaba increíblemente tentador hacerlo, sin embargo, el constante dolor sobre su labio roto que no había dejado de morder lo mantenía lo suficientemente consciente de la situación para evitar que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos.

Su vista se encontraba atenta a todas y cada una de las marcas que dejaba su paso, ligeros arañazos que desaparecerían tras un corto tiempo sin dejar rastro, se detuvo y contuvo el aliento, el ruido fue apenas audible y fácilmente pudo haber sido un suspiro más, pero sus sentidos no lo engañaban, sonrió únicamente aunque deseaba comenzar a carcajearse, ese mocoso estaba disfrutando con aquello, lo iba a matar y se encontraba disfrutando del momento, era hilarante.

¿Por qué no continuar con ese juego y dejarlo disfrutar?

Recorrió aquel cuerpo, probando lo que necesitaba hacer para que aquellos suspiros de placer se volvieran ahogados gemidos de dolor, se detuvo momentáneamente sintiendo el acelerado ritmo cardíaco del otro bajo la palma de su mano, su acelerado latido le incitaba a parar con aquel ridículo jugueteo y abrir su pecho para arrancar su corazón y devorarlo, jadeó con pesadez y limpio su saliva con su antebrazo, su cuerpo se estremeció nuevamente, su estómago gruño y el hambre volvió a ofuscar sus pensamientos, necesitaba devorar aquel órgano separado de él tan solo por una frágil capa de musculo y hueso.

Tomo largas profundas respiraciones, se había cansado de jugar y no iba a continuar posponiendo lo inevitable.

Se detuvo distraído por el ruido de arañazos y el furioso siseo del gato fuera de la habitación, gruño en dirección al animal que no se detuvo ante su amenaza y continúo molestando, bajo otras circunstancias habría eliminado a cualquier cosa que intentara interponerse entre él y su presa, incluso si no se trataba de una amenaza real, decidió ignorar a la alimaña pese al imperioso impulso de atraparla y romper su cuello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de porque la pequeña bestia no estaba siendo afectada, quizás fuese porque no estaba bajo el agua o porque se encontraba fuera de la habitación, no lo sabía y en esos momentos tampoco le importaba averiguarlo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente, se sentía confuso y ligeramente aturdido, algo estaba mal con él y con toda la situación, su mano descansando sobre el pecho del niño y por primera vez a lo largo de su existencia se encontró luchando contra sus propios impulsos y viciosos deseos egoístas, los mismo a los que se había negado a sucumbir desde su primer encuentro, tuvo tantas oportunidades de matar a ese mocoso que incluso era ridículo que no hubiera hecho aquello antes, pudo haberlo envenenado en su primer encuentro, matarlo accidentalmente durante aquellos días en que su cuerpo se encontraba adaptándose a aquella forma, mientras se encargaba de velar su sueños, ¿por qué había esperado tanto para sucumbir a sus deseos?, ¿qué era diferente?, ¿qué estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo?

Soltó un bufido mostrando los dientes, hambre, calor, agotamiento, se sentía demasiado agotado, eso no tenía sentido, dejo que su cuerpo se derrumbara, los maullidos furiosos al otro lado de la puerta fueron suficientes para comenzar a sacarlo de su estupor.

Una muerte rápida e indolora, el pensamiento de aquello le hizo volver a concentrarse en su objetivo inicial, iba a matar a ese mocoso, arrancar su corazón y comerlo mientras aun latiera.

Deslizo su mano por su cabello dejando que las hebras se enredaran entre sus dedos y tiro de él con brusquedad obligándolo a exponer su garganta, no acostumbraba a matar de aquella forma, pero era una muerte rápida, una que necesita si es que no quería dudar nuevamente, deslizo su legua por su cuello degustando su sabor, sin duda podría convertirse en un vicio, era una lástima que no fuese a durar, recibió varios suspiros en respuesta a sus acciones.

¿Tan desesperado se encontraba ese niño por cualquier mínimo contacto?

Por supuesto que lo estaba, sus recuerdos, sus palabras, sus acciones, era alguien tan simple y herido que cualquiera podría manipularlo a placer.

Sonrió y abrió su boca, sus dientes habían sido sustituidos para tener una apariencia más humana, pero sus colmillos serian suficientemente efectivos para hacer el trabajo, su aliento choco contra la aterciopelada piel, pronto los borbotones de sangre inundarían su boca.

Su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza y sus dientes chasquearon al chocar entre ellos llenando la habitación con un ruido sordo.

Se había alejado en el último segundo.

Cubrió su boca con su mano, su mandíbula había quedado terriblemente adolorida, pero no era algo que real le importara en aquellos momentos, retrocedió dejando que cierto horror se apoderara de él, cayó de la cama golpeando pesadamente el suelo con su cuerpo, no debía parar de cantar o ese niño despertaría.

El suelo frío contra su espalda era reconfortante, su cabeza dolía y sentía que comenzaría a vomitar en cualquier momento, llevo sus manos a su rostro desesperado por una explicación de lo que había sucedido, el hambre comenzaba a pasar, al igual que su aturdimiento, necesitaba largarse de aquel lugar.

Los arañazos contra la puerta habían parado en algún momento y el único ruido provenía de maullidos fuera de la habitación; se levantó con torpeza sintiendo su cuerpo adormecido y miro a su alrededor, había suficiente claridad en aquellos momentos para ver del desastre que había dejado, la cama se encontraba manchada por su sangre, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, pronto no quedaría rastro de eso, observo sus brazos, las heridas que se había provocado eran profundas, incluso había roto su labio sin realmente darse cuenta de ello, suspiro de alivio al notar que se había controlado lo suficiente para no dejar rastros permanentes de lo que había hecho, al menos no tendría que dar explicaciones que ni siquiera era capaz de darse a sí mismo.

Dejo que el silencio reinara cuando los maullidos del otro lado de la puerta se detuvieron, trago saliva y se acercó tambaleante a la cama para tirar de las sabanas cubriendo al más joven con ellas, se mantuvo observándolo mientras intentaba buscar explicaciones sobre todo aquello que acababa de pasar sin lograr encontrar respuestas.

El gato entro corriendo y salto sobre la cama solo para erizar su lomo mientras soltaba un furioso bufido en su dirección, le gruño de vuelta en respuesta, solo para ver como el animal arañaba el rostro del otro.

Contuvo el aliento mirando como la persona que sobre la cama comenzaba a despertar soltara una queja y se removiera, provocando que el gato saltara y saliera corriendo rozando sus pies.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos llevando su mano a donde su piel ardía, miro a su alrededor sintiéndose confuso y desorientado al hallarse solo sobre la cama.

—El gato está molesto —dijo con sequedad recibiendo una mirada somnolienta y confusa.

—Debe tener hambre —sugirió si darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

—Deber ser, iré a la cocina.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Aún no amanece, deberías volver a dormir.

—También deberías hacerlo —trato de enfocarse en la figura que permanecía parada sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta y entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía que caería dormido nuevamente, bostezo antes de cambiar de posición abrazando su almohada, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, pero seguramente sería el cansancio de pasar la noche durmiendo en la misma posición.

—Después de alimentar al gato —contesto dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tas de sí.

Afuera de aquella habitación finalmente sintió que era capaz de respirar, las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, necesitaba una explicación de lo que acababa de suceder, si no se hubiera alejado en el último segundo habría matado a Jon, con cautela comenzó a descender al primer piso sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas le fallarían, no se sintió seguro hasta que llego al final de la escalera y comenzó a andar en dirección a la cocina.

Abrió la llave del grifo y comenzó a beber, el agua refresco su garganta, necesitaba eso.

Llevo su mano hasta su rostro y masajeo su entrecejo, no entendía lo que había pasado, aquella enloquecedora hambre sencillamente había nublado su razón hasta sacar aquella faceta suya que prefería continuar manteniendo oculta, miro la cafetera y se acercó a ella colocando una nueva carga de café, se había vuelto un tanto adicto a la bebida desde que la había probado y ahora sentía que difícilmente podría dejarla; arqueo una ceja curioso de ver la pequeña libreta de la que se había apoderado al lado de la maquina mientras trataba de recordar si era aquel lugar en donde la había colocado la última vez, pero sencillamente termino encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a hojear la libreta sin mucho interés mientras jugueteaba con la pluma que había guardado dentro de la espiral, necesitaba respuestas sobre lo que había sucedido dentro de aquella habitación.

¿Qué había sido diferente esta vez? Ya había estado en ese lugar antes y por mucho más tiempo, pero esta había sido la primera que había dormido en ese lugar, él no había dormido hasta ese momento, paso los días pegado a la pantalla del teléfono y la computadora aprendiendo todo aquello de lo que se había perdido todos esos años, tampoco se había acercado a esa cama, sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación, necesitaba revisar aquel mueble, lo que fuera que había provocado aquello debía estar ahí, esa tenía que ser la única explicación.

Parpadeo en confusión al escuchar los ronroneos y el empuje contra sus piernas, el gato se encontraba ahí, ronroneando en búsqueda de su atención.

—¿A dónde se fue toda esa furia? —pregunto al animal con una sonrisa burlona.

El gato subió sobre su regazo antes de saltar sobre la mesa y comenzar a restregarse contra él.

—También pensaba matarte a ti luego de que lo matara a él —confeso a la gata que solo se estiro y se hecho despreocupadamente frente a él—. Poco te importa, ¿cierto?

Miro la hoja en blanco y suspiro antes de comenzar a realizar algunos trazos sobre el papel, dibujar al animal era una buena práctica para sus oxidadas habilidades, poder hacer aquello era sin duda lo que más había extrañado de ser humano, plasmar sobre un trozo de papel o un lienzo una memoria permanente de alguien, de algo, de un simple momento, había descubierto que actualmente podía hacer lo mismo tomando una fotografía y, sin embargo, no era lo mismo. 

Mientras continuaba haciendo trazos no podía evitar distraerse pensando si algo habría cambiado si hubiera sido otra persona y no ese niño, quizás, incluso si lo negaba, no quería matarlo o herirlo realmente, y era bastante molesto sentir aquella simpatía, no solo estaba actuando producto de su trato, ahora que finalmente habían encontrado estabilidad, no tenía una verdadera obligación de preocuparse por él, si lo estaba haciendo, era por su propia voluntad, era molesto preocuparse por otros, se levantó y fue a cafetera sirviéndose una taza del caliente líquido y volviendo a la mesa.

Cerro la libreta al escuchar pasos bajando la escalera y luego observo por la ventana que ya había amanecido por completo, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no fue consiente del paso del tiempo.

—Creo que volvía a dormir.

Se encogió de hombros, no necesitaba que le mencionarán lo obvio.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Qué?

Parpadeo confundido ante la angustiante voz del otro que había acortado la distancia y ahora se encontraba observando las heridas en sus brazos, chasqueo su lengua y se soltó del agarre.

—Tuve una pesadilla —dijo rodando los ojos como si fuese algo sin mucha importancia—. Creo que aún no logro acostumbrarme a soñar, de todas formas estaré bien en unas horas.

Observo una cierta desaprobación a su respuesta y como el castaño se contuvo de decir algo, antes de alegarse con una forzada sonrisa y sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Fue mala?

—No realmente, solo un simple sueño.

—Ya veo —murmuro sintiendo que su ánimo había decaído, él realmente había tenido una noche agradable, una, que de hecho, había sido producto de su egoísta capricho, la noche anterior había insistido que durmieran en la misma cama al darse cuenta que a Eduardo no le molestaba su cercanía, de cierta forma no podía evitar sentir que aquello era su culpa.

—Hay café recién hecho.

—Creo que es lo único que hay.

—Sobro comida de ayer.

—Yo…, supongo que sí, pero… quería saber si tu… quisieras salir conmigo —hablo antes de ser un poco más consciente de sus palabras y darse cuenta de cómo era que aquello sonaba, se reprendió a sí mismo por ello esperando no haber hecho algo incorrecto—. Podríamos desayunar fuera y luego ir de compras, ya sabes, has estado diciendo que te desagradaba la ropa de Edd.

Pensó un momento en la propuesta, aquel seria oficialmente su primer viaje al exterior, finalmente vería con sus propios ojos lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo en todos esos años que no fue parte del mismo y no a través de una pantalla.

—Suena bien.

Observo como se formaba una sonrisa en aquel rostro y sus ojos vacíos parecieron brillar por un momento, dio un trago al café mientras escuchaba al otro comenzar hablar emocionado sobre las cosas que podrían hacer y los lugares que deseaba que visitaran, eran demasiadas actividades para un día, eso era algo que le quedaba demasiado claro, pero Jon lucia demasiado entusiasmado hablando sobre todo aquello, no tenía nada que perder dejándolo continuar hablando, además, escucharlo no era una distracción exactamente desagradable. 


End file.
